Diskussion:Parallelen
Löschantrag Hier was von mir zum Löschantrag: Also, ich finde der Artikel sollte gelöscht werden, wegen den Informationen. Vor allem, wie Yoda66 (nicht zu negativ auffassen Yoda, ich mein es nur gut Bild:;-).gif) angefangen hat. Mit einigen Rechtschreibfehlern, ebenfalls ohne UC-Vorlage. Und mitten im Text steht in fett: Muss ich noch Nachschlagen. Also ich finde das der Artikel vorerst gelöscht werden sollte, und erst wieder aufgegriffen werden sollte wenn man zumindest mehr Infos hat. MfG, --tryteyker 16:13, 28. Mär. 2008 (CET) :... Bild:O.o.gif ... der Artikel ist noch unter UC ... er ist NOCH NICHT FERTIG. Ich finde es eine frechheit bei sowas ein LA reinzusetzen. --Modgamers 16:16, 28. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Ich sehe ebenfalls einige Rechtschreibfehler im Text und am Ende:Fortsetzung folgt'.Ich finde es zwar gut, das jemand den Artikel auffasst, allerdings nicht so mit Fortsetzung folgt und mitten im Text Muss ich noch naschlagen.--tryteyker 16:16, 28. Mär. 2008 (CET) Ja, er ist UC. Tut mir ja leid aber man brauch doch nicht mitten "Mussi ch noch nachschlagen" und Fortsetzung folgt reinschreiben. Das weiß man doch durch das UC... oder nicht? --tryteyker 16:17, 28. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Ist doch sch... egal. Das sagt man dem entsprechenden Nutzer dann. Müll kann man entfernen, Fehler berichtigen und Falschinfos berichtigen... wegen sowas löschen... ich glaub es geht los. Du solltest mal dringend deine Auffassungen überdenken --Modgamers 16:20, 28. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::'''BK: Vielleicht macht er das als Gedächtnisstütze. Oder er will genau sowas verhindern... Das ihm jemand ein LA rein setzt, weil das was fehlt oder so, und um dem Vorzubeugen schreibt er lieber rein, dass ihm der Fehler bewusst ist und er das noch nachschlagen will... Ich finde das legitim. Pandora Diskussion 16:20, 28. Mär. 2008 (CET) Ja ok ich entfern es ja wieder -.- --tryteyker 16:23, 28. Mär. 2008 (CET)16:21, 28. Mär. 2008 (CET) :der is schon längst weg. --Modgamers 16:22, 28. Mär. 2008 (CET) Ok dann kann cih jam eine unerwünschte Meinung weglassen... --tryteyker 16:23, 28. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Tschuldigung für meinen kleinen Fehler, bin noch neu hier, muss mich noch einleben, werde die Kommentare sofort löschen.Außerdem kann ich nicht so oft an den PC, und deshalb kann es mit der `Fortsetzung` noch etwas dauern! Bitte um verständnis.:( (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Yoda66 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 16:46, 15. Apr. 2008) Änderungen im UC Ich wollte mich nur vergewissern, ob ich das auch richtig gemacht habe. Habe zwei Dinge geändert: Paralleln zu Parallel'e'''n und das '''Muss ich noch nachschlagen'. Durfte ich was ändern, obwohl es "Under Construction" ist? Darth Graval 12:03, 2. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Frag dazu am besten Yoda66, ob er das will. Wenn er ja dazu sagt, kannst du das gerne machen. Darth Mauls Klon ~ Diskussion 12:10, 2. Mai 2008 (CEST) Es ist ja bereits geschrieben. Ich muss nur wissen, ob ich das durfte. Darth Graval 14:07, 6. Mai 2008 (CEST) Rechtschreibfehler Ihr habt erwähnt, ich hätte Rechtschreibfehler, welche wären dass denn?? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Yoda66 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 16:51, 15. Apr. 2008) :Erst einmal: keine Angst! Wir sind dir nicht Böse; Rücksicht auf Neulinge ist doch selbstverständlich und du machst deine Arbeit schon gut. Am besten wäre es, wenn du solche Sachen einfach rauslässt und den Text von einem Rechtschreibprogramm, Word oder Open Office, überprüfen lässt, dann gehen auch die Fehlerchen raus. Hier sind es nur Kleinigkeiten wie fehlende Kommas oder "Unbekannte", das man ohne ck schreibt. Ach ja, und einige Leerzeichen fehlen. Lass dich nicht entmutigen, wenn du Hilfe braucht, kannst du mich gerne hier darum bitten oder in der FAQ nachschlagen, alles klar? 'Bel Iblis 16:53, 15. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Verbesserrungen Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie ws in den Regeln steht, meinentwegen dürft ihr aba gern kleinigkeiten verbessern, schreibt es mir dann nur unter Diskussion rein. bei größeren sachen könnt ihr den verbesserungsvorschlag ja hier erwähnen, ich denk dann mal über ne verbesserung nach, ok?? Yoda 66 18:07, 14. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Das waren IPs die wissen wahrscheinlich gar nicht das man das nicht darf. Du kannst es doch einfach wieder rückgängig machen, ist doch kein Problem. 18:10, 14. Mai 2008 (CEST)